Artemis Fowl: The Ancient Tomb
by artemisthehunter123
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had computer problems, but now it's all gone and I can go on the internet at my own home! NOW REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN... chap. 7 UP
1. artemis and his stress

Title: Artemis Fowl: The Ancient Tomb

Summary: Artemis Senior has invited his friends kids over on Artemis Juniors b-day. But what if these kids are just as devious as Fowl Jr.?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters.

Chapter one: Artemis and his Stress

**Artemis Fowl's Diary, disc 2(encrypted)**

_I have recently claimed 2000 pounds from the Hound Fortune. A little birthday present from myself.The Hounds have as much money as us Fowls, give or take a few thousand pounds. I will just take a little at a time and they will never notice what is happening until they go bankrupt._

_Father has decided to invite some children over on my birthday. Most likely these mediocre children will ruin my day. Two of them are much younger than I. How will I put up with this?_

_Juliet is now a professional wrestler. She is on tour with several other wrestlers.Butler is very proud of her._

_Speaking of Butler, I am still very worried about his health.He has been in this state for at least 6 months. He is planning on retiring.Mother suggests that I no longer need a bodygaurd.She says that all I need is friend. But Artemis Fowl II will never find a friend, for I do not need one. All I need is a bodygaurd. A Butler._

It's a bit short, I know, but my Microsoft Word has been acting weird lately. I may not be able to update for a while.


	2. Captain McHunt

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the artemis fowl characters. But I do own Captain McHunt. And the Hound family.

A/N: I figured out what was wrong. And I got two whole reviews!

Chapter 2:Captain McHunt.

**Haven, Lower Elements**

Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon rubbed her eyes as she walked past the operations booth. She walked into the commanders office yawning. Commander Root had called all of the captains to his office unusually early. Holly hoped that it was for a good reason, for that day happened to be her day off. She normally slept an extra few hours on this day, and wanted to go back home to her bed as soon as possible.

"Alright, Short's here so lets get started," said the commander, at the exact second Holly walked in. He sounded like he didn't really want to be the one to announce the important news that woke him up even earlier than Holly."The council has decided to enlist a new captain into the Recon. This is Captain McHunt." He tried, and failed, to sound excited.

The room was silent as the new captain took off his helmet. Or rather, _her_ helmet.

"That's... a... well, a girl." said Trouble Kelp.

Holly felt offended by this. "So, whats wrong with that?"

"Er... nothing."

"I thought so. Now, what's your full name, captain?"

"Sarah. Sarah McHunt," the newest female Recon officer said." I'd like to get to know all of you."

Trouble seemed to be thinking. "Oh, now I remember! Grub cant seem to stop talking about her. He says that he's never seen anyone kick butt like her." He whispered in Hollys ear. Holly nodded. Shed heard about Sarah as well. Foaly, The centuar who worked in the operations booth, had predicted that Sarah would move a level higher. He'd actually overheard Root talking about it with the rest of the council. Holly hadn't believed him then. No one really liked to listen to Foaly anyway. And Holly found no satisfaction in having the centuar be right. He was the most annoying member of the LEP. And he would never be fired, because he was the only one who could control the Ops booth. Hes the one who _made_ the Ops booth.

Holly looked around herself. Being the only female Recon officer (besides Sarah)in the room, she was the only one who hadn't become hypnotized by Sarah's good looks. Holly shook her head. Males can be so immature sometimes.

Suddenly, a red light flickered on the wall, and Foalys face appeared on the screen behind Root.Without even turning around, Root said through gritted teeth, "What is it now, Foaly?"

"Ah, nothing, just a troll near Fowl manor," said Foaly. Root turned around so quickly he nearly fell over. Foaly was the only one in the room who laughed. Because he was the only one in the room who was irreplaceable. "Don't worry, its not heading towards Fowl Manor. If it were than we would worry, wouldn't we? No, its heading toward the Hound Estate. So we can take our time."

Holly shivered as she remembered what the Hound children had done to Haven not long after Fowl's mind wipe. She did _not_ want to be the one to help the Hounds. They could protect themselves.

"No, civilian, we _can't_ take our time, because if Fowl sees the troll some memories will be triggered!" spat root.

"I know that, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered contacting you. Actually, maybe I would've ..."

"SHUT UP! Okay, McHunt, this is your chance. Go up there and make sure the troll doesn't cause any damage. Kelp, go round up a few more boys and attempt retrieval. Short, you make sure Fowl doesn't see any of this.LETS GET GOING, PEOPLE!"

Holly sighed and put on her helmet. This wasn't going to be easy.

**Outside Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Holly flew over Fowl manor. Sheilded, she hovered outside Artemis' window. Artemis was typing on his notebook PC.

"Whats he typing, Foaly?" asked Holly into her helmet mike. She heard typing in her earpiece.

"Nothing about the People, but I cant say that its not interesting. Its his diary. His birthday is tommorrow, ooh, he hacked into the Hounds bank account. . . ah, he thinks that they wont notice 2000 pounds are missing? Theyd notice if a penny was missing, hes a mediocre, not the kids his fathers inviting over..."

"Alright Foaly, that's enough. I'll make sure no one. . . wait, Foaly --"But a stone was thrown at her head before she could finish her sentence. Right before she slipped into unconciousness, she heard cold laughter that couldn't have been Artemis.

"Should I throw it?"

"No, I see something. I think it's a fairy."

"Where? I don't see it"

"It's shielded."

"Then how can you see it?"

"There's a slight haze outside Fowl Juniors window. Probably checking if he regained his memory yet."

"Oh, I see it. Should I throw the rock now?"

"Okay, but aim accurately, Sam, we don't want to witness breaking glass."

"K, sis." The two people watched as a fairy fell to the ground.

One of the voices broke out in cold laughter.


	3. The Hound Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl Characters. I only own Sarah McHunt and the Hound Family.

Chapter 3:The Hound Family

**Hound Estate, Dublin, Ireland**

Jacob, the eldest Hound child, sat at his computer, checking on his bank account.At the age of 16, he had quite a high IQ. Only five points behind Fowl Junior. But, unfortunately, Fowl was almost two years younger than Jacob.

Jacob was the inventor of the family. He could turn anything into, well, anything. As a matter of fact, he was the one who had made his computer. But he wasn't a very good hacker. His 14 year old sister, Rebecca, did the hacking.

Jacob gasped as he realized that 2000 pounds were missing from the account. He would have Rebecca on the case as soon as she got home, from wherever she went.

He turned to look out of his window, expecting to see two of his sisters on their way home from God knows where, when he saw a huge figure in the distance. If he hadnt known any better, he would have thought it was a troll. Then a thought occurred to him: _Were the fairies getting back at him and his siblings?_

No, he decided, trolls were supposed to be stupid. It had probably gone up to the surface by some accident. The fairies should know that with Fowl manor so close, a troll shouldn't be let out. Even so close to dark.

He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Rebeccas cell phone number.

**Outside Fowl Manor**

Rebecca's cold chuckle filled the air. Samantha shivered. She still wasn't used to Rebecca's evil laughs.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

Rebecca grabbed her cell phone and read the caller ID. "Its Jacob," she muttered. "What does he want?"

Samantha shrugged and bent over the fairy's body. It was a girl, no doubt about that. Quite a pretty one, in fact._Maybe when she regains conciousness_, Samantha thought with a smile, _I can ask for a few fashion tips._

Samantha was the least useful of the Hound children. She was ten years old, and wasn't nearly as evil as her siblings. But she was just as obsessed with money as them.

Rebecca groaned and answered. She talked for a few seconds, then hung up." Let's leave the fairy here, but bring her weaponry. Jacob might want these things for another invention."

Samantha stood up, suddenly curious. "Where are we going?"

"Home. I'll tell you more on the way." And the two girls set off at a run towards home, hoping no damage had been caused.

**Inside Fowl Manor**

Artemis folded his computer and looked out the window. There was a heat haze outside of it. _Odd_, he thought_, It's supposed to be cold out today. _

Artemis gasped as a rock almost touched his window, but seemed to hit something invisible. The invisible something became visible and fell to the ground. Artemis heard a cold chuckle and he closed his window. He was just tired. He would go to bed early tonight. After all, his birthday was tommorrow. And school started two days after that. He collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Butler tiptoed down the hall and peeked in on Artemis. The teenager was sound asleep. Butler smiled. The boy looked so _innocent_ when he was asleep. So _normal_. He closed the door as quietly as he could and walked to his own room, wondering if Artemis had heard any of the racket going on outside.

**Outside Hound Estate**

Sarah watched as two humans walked right past the troll. The older one acted as though she couldn't see it. The other was trembling like mad. The troll sensed the fear and picked up the girl. _I'm supposed to make sure no damage is caused_, she thought, _so why am I just hovering here?_

The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. The older girl was bent down over her backpack, as though she were searching for something. She pulled out a flashlight. The light was probably too weak, so why was she even going to bother?

The girl flipped a switch and a pool of light went right into the trolls eyes. The troll staggered backward, dropping the younger girl and falling right into a cage the retrieval boys had put out. Sarah was amazed. How did the girl know that trolls hate light?

Satisfied, and amazed, Sarah decided that she ought to go back underground as soon as possible. But first, she would find Holly. She headed towards Fowl Manor as fast as her nuclear powered wings could carry her.

So, what do you think?

A/N:I still need to introduce you guys to the youngest Hound child, who comes into the next chapter. If you don't review, I'll KILL you... after all, I _am_ Artemis the **Hunter**.


	4. Anastasia

YAY!! I got more reviews!

SpikeTV58: Thank You Very Much.

Cocoaducks: Thanks

PeanutButterII: Don't worry, I'll review to your stories, now.

Elvenwolf: thanks.

Holly rox: I'll try not to. I'll try to add in more Holly.

Sincerity Inkwell: Alright, alright here it comes!!

Disclaimer**_:_** I DO NOT OWN THE AF CHARACTERS. But I do own Sarah McHunt and the Hound Family.

Chapter 4: Anastasia

(A/N: This takes place the morning after the troll incident.)

**Haven City**

Foaly shook his head. Holly's magic should have healed the wound, but it hadn't. Sarah had found a rock next to Holly's unconsious body, and closer inspection revealed that the rock was, in fact, a magic absorber.

After about sixteen hours, the medics finally came, and that was because Root needed one. One of them was nice enough to help Holly, though.

Captain McHunt and Captain Kelp watched, holding their breaths, as Holly began to stir. One eye flickered open, and Holly moaned. Her twitching fingers ran over her bandaged head. She moaned again, and then mumbled something, one word, that no one was sure meant.

Than she said it again, this time louder: "Hound."

_Hound_.

Trouble shook his head. "Those kids are devils. We ought to have them mind wiped before they cause anymore damage."

Sarah silently agreed, her mouth too dry to speak. She turned around and walked toward the door. She walked out of the door, but not before she heard Holly say it again: _Hound._

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis woke with a start. He took a deep breath and looked at his clock. 7:52. He turned over and looked at the ceiling, recollecting everything that happened in his dreams.

The first dream had been the usual, the girl with cropped auburn hair. It had gone something like this:

The girl glared at Artemis. _Remind you of anyone?_

_I am not like Jon Spiro!_ objected Artemis_. Hes a cold blooded killer!_

_Give yourself a few years_, said the girl, _you'll get there._

Then, Artemis had had a different dream. A sort of nightmare. Neither the girl or the butt-ugly short man were in this dream.

Artemis was in a room. A very hot room, in fact, as though they were in the deserts of Arabia. There was a golden bed in the middle of the room, where a person laid.Long, coal black hair covered the face, but Artemis felt that if he moved the hair aside, a pretty girl would be revealed. A pretty unconcious girl.

There was a little girl,standing next to the bed, perhaps five years old,glaring at Artemis with a pained look in her eyes. Artemis could no longer remember how she looked.

Then he looked up. There stood a teenage boy, and when their eyes met, he began to shout.

_You're a cold-blooded killer, Fowl! That's what you are! A KILLER!_

And then Artemis had woken up.

The dream was fading away quickly but he could hear himself shouting, even when he was awake:

_I didn't do it!_

Artemis got dressed and went down stairs, trying to block out the screaming in his head.

_A KILLER!_

_I didn't do it!_

Artemis bumped ino Butler when he had entered the family room, which was very rarely used. Artemis hadn't expected anyone to be in there.

"Trouble, Artemis?"

"Just. . . a nightmare."

Butler nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, Butler, I would not."

Just before Butler walked out of the room, he said, "Happy Birthday."

Artemis jumped. He had forgotten his own birthday!

**Hound Estate, Dublin, Ireland**

Anastasia Hound stretched and looked out her window. She could easily view Fowl manor from her room. One day, She would break into it. And then Samantha might respect her.

Anastasia Hound was not the average five year old. She was the only child in her class who new her alphabet. Backwards. In Latin.

She could break into any building, and get away with anything. Simply because of her small size and young age.

Anastasia went downstairs, ate breakfast, and was about to go up to her room when her father stood up, as though to make an anouncement." Children, I would like to remind you that today is Artemis Fowl Junior's birthday. I want you to be _kind_ to him. _Jacob_." Rebecca smirked, while Jacob nodded." _Rebecca_." Rebecca sat up straight and nodded her head while Anastasia began to smile. "And Anastasia." Anastasia sighed and nodded. Samantha snickered. "And I want you all to be on your best and most _mature_ behavior. _Samantha_." Samantha looked stunned. She nodded solemnly, while the whole table, even her mother, seemed to be holding back laughs.

"Now, we'll be leaving at 12:00, and right now it is. . . what time is it, Sampson?" Said Mrs. Hound, referring to the bodygaurd that took care of the children. The children were around eachother so often that there was no point in giving them separate bodygaurds. _Maybe when they're older_, she thought, _we can give them separate bodygaurds_.

Sampson was one of the only five females to have enrolled in Madam Ko's Academy. She was also the youngest female to get her blue-diamond tattoo. She got it when she was nineteen. She was now going on forty." It is 8:47, "she answered, "So lets let Samantha go upstairs and start preparing _now_, because we know how long she takes." Samantha blushed and left the table.


	5. Something like a party

YAY! I got more reviews!

Sincerity Inkwell: Thanks. Hey, Im sorry if I creeped you out, but it just makes it interesting, right? You're wrong. Your story Is better than mine.

Cocoaducks: Thanks!

TrunkZy: 1.IT WAS A MAGIC ABSORBER.2. I didn't want Artemis to investigate and Butler has health problems. 3. If you recall, Fowl manor is on the top of a hill and you can see for miles and it from miles.So Fowl Manor probably is visible to the hounds. And the girls only five! She can get away with anything, remember? 4. Artemis doesn't know him yet! And his father hadn't seen these kids for seven years, okay! Anastasia wasn't even born yet! And how is Samantha dangerous? I will ignore that plotline question.And I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that Artemis is a know-it-all. You're right, he just knows it all.

PeanutbutterII:Thanks.

Erosgirl: Er, did you read chapter 3? Or 2? Thanks anyways, though.

Disclaimer: I own only Sarah McHunt and the Hound family! Shoo, lawyers, shoo!

A/N: to all Holly fans, I promise there will be more Holly in the next chapter, okay?

Chapter 5: Something like a party

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Artemis sat in the guest room, waiting for the visitors to come. When the doorbell rang, he sat up straight. He heard his father open the door.

"Ah, Jamison," Artemis heard his father say, "I havent seen you for quite a while now. How are you?"

"I'm fine.You know my children and my wife, so no further introduction is needed. I have much to tell you. After all, it _has_ been _seven years_. . ."

Artemis Junior watched as his father and a familiar man went towards the study. Artemis hadnt seen this man since he was seven (which is a long time, considering that this is his 14th birthday). Artemis watched as his mother walked towards the door. "Hello, Veronica. Come in, come in--"

"Angeline, You really ought to get a maid," said a tall, slender woman as she walked in. Four children walked behind her, not looking into anyones eyes. She prodded her son and said, "Go, now, and say Hello to the boy like a proper gentleman."

Angeline smiled. "Artemis, this is Jacob Hound. He'll be going to Saint Bartlebys this year, so you might as well get to know him."

Artemis forced a smile, for the sake of his mother. "Hello, Jacob."

Angelines smile disappeared. "Jacob, why wont you look at Artemis?"

The boy sighed and looked Artemis right in the eyes. Artemis heard Mrs. Hound say, "Oh, no, you shouldn't have said that." And it wasn't long before Artemis found out why. The boy had ghostly green eyes that probably could have glown in the dark. Artemis tried to look away, but some sort of force prevented him from doing so. Artemis felt a vein pulse in his temple as all his memories disappeared, He couldn't even remember his own name-

Then he heard a voice. He assumed it was Jacobs voice. _Now, Fowl, relax and this won't hurt.I'll say a word, and you will tell me the first word that comes to your head. Ready?_

Artemis couldn't nod, but he couldn't speak. So he simply thought, _ready_.

_Good_. Artemis realized that Jacob wasn't saying anything, he was just thinking it and somehow, Artemis was hearing it. _Let's begin. Fairies._

_LEP._ Artemis didn't know where that word came from, he just said it.

_Captain._

_Holly Short._

_Commander._

_Root._

_Centuar._

_Foaly._

_Dwarf._

_Mulch Diggums._

_Goblins._

_B' wa Kell._

_One quick question. Were you mindwiped?_

_Yes._ Artemis wondered if this was some type of hypnotism.

_Okay, then when this is all over, you will forget that it ever happened. Got it?_

_Yes._

_Good._ The boy blinked, and Artemis was back in the guest room.

Artemis looked at the boy in front of him. He was smiling. Artemis couldn't remember why, but the glint the boys green eyes made Artemis feel that he had something to do with it. He looked at his mother. She was looking at him funny.

Obviously satisfied, the boy brushed past Artemis and sat on the couch. Artemiss mother inturrupted the awkward silence that followed. "Erm. . . Artemis, this is Rebecca." Rebecca smiled and shook his hand. She looked him in the eyes, and Artemis didn't even try to look away from the honey-colored eyes that were almost. . . golden. Her long, coal black hair was familiar, but Artemis couldn't remember where hed seen it.

She didn't hypnotize him the way Jacob had(Though she could if she wanted to), but she did say one thing inside his mind: _I want my 2000 dollars back_. She then walked towards her brother. Artemis, though curious about Rebecca, turned toward the girl that seemed to be about ten years old. "Hello, Um.--?"

"Samantha."

"Yea." This girls eyes were a normal violet. Nothing freaky happened, and nothing whatsoever was unusual about her. She lacked her older siblings coal black curly hair. Her hair was a wavy brown, with the occasional streak of blond.

He turned towards a five-year-old girl. "Hello, Artemis. My name is Anastasia." Her eyes were a pale blue, unlike Artemis's. They were simaliar to the color of a frozen pond.Her hair was a mixture of black and brown, with a few curls at the ends. Artemis looked down at the hand he was shaking. The young girls fingernails were a mettalic steel color. Why would a five year old have painted fingernails? He felt wires and a button in the palm of her hand. He pressed the button. Steel claws shot out of her nails. She glared at Artemis with her pale eyes and pressed the button again, and the claws retracted.

Artemis looked at his mother. She looked dumbfounded. Obviously she didn't want these children to make friends with her little Arty.

"H-how about you all go downstairs?" Mrs. Hound said, embarrassed by her childrens behavior. She knew they were like this, but Angeline didn't need any more reasons to hate Veronica.

"Yes." Said Angeline. "Maybe you could play chess. Do you like chess?" Jacob, Rebecca, and Anastasia nodded, but Samantha frowned. "Well, that's a majority. Go, now."

Artemis played Jacob three times. First, it was Jacob who was stalemated by Artemis(for those who don't know much about chess, that's a type of draw), and then it was Artemis who was stalemated by Jacob. Then it was a draw from insufficient material.

Rebecca and Anastasia were about to leave the room, when Artemis decided to put the chess board away. "You know, Anastasia, those claws are impressive. Who made them?"

Anastasia raised her eyebrows. "Jacob did. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. So Jacob, youre an inventor?"

Jacob felt suspicious. "Yes, I happen to be one." He replied coldly. Might as well scare the boy off his back.

"So, if I asked for a little help on an invention-"

_"No."_

"Fine. Be that way. Rebecca, how did you know that _I_ took the money?"

She sighed. "I know how to count, that's how. 2000 pounds were added to your account the same day 2000 pounds were taken from ours."

"So you're a hacker?"

"You are one nosy boy, Fowl."

"So you're a hacker?" He repeated.

"Why do you care?"

Before this could turn into a fight, Veronica Hound came in and told them that they were to go upstairs to the dining room.

The fathers came to the dining room silently. They had obviously been having a very serious conversation. Both fathers were in a bad mood, and when Artemis Fowl Senior and Jamison Hound were angry and in the same room together, a fight was likely to break out. It had been known to happen since their first fight in seventh grade. But they had already had good, loud tantrums in the study and didn't have any more breath to do it again.

There was cake, but no one really ate from it. Angeline and Veronica were both on a diet, the children hated desserts (besides Samantha), and the men barely ate anything at all. Butler, who had overslept, came downstairs (with a bit of trouble) and ate with the families.

Before the Hounds left, their parents forced them to give Artemis at least a card. With much hesitation, they threw their cards in Artemis's direction and walked out the door.

I FORGOT TO WRITE ABOUT SAMPSON!! Oh well. This is my longest chapter.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**_


	6. Can't think of a title, sorry

I love it when you guys review.

Sincerity Inkwell: It's okay. I was never even mad in the first place. We're still friends. And your story is good! Mine is just too confusing, even for me.

Cocoaducks: you'll find out in this chapter. Or not.

Disclaimer: The lawyers are gone now so what's the point? Ah, might as well take caution. I do not own any of Eoin Colfers characters. Just the Hounds and Sarah, blah blah blah.

Chapter 6: No title

A/N: this takes place the day after Artemis's birthday.

**Haven City**

Trouble was still in a bad mood but couldn't help but smile when he saw Holly up and running. She had completed the ritual the night before, after convincing Sarah that she would be fine on her own, and was now as good as new.

"Ah, Captain, good to see you on duty again." Trouble said when Holly walked by.

"I feel much better now," she said with a smile. She watched as a dwarf walked past her. "Mulch! Empty your pockets!"

The dwarf sighed and flipped his pockets inside-out. Ever since hed been let out of jail early, Holly had been suspicious, and made the dwarf flip his pockets every time she saw him.

Holly watched as a half-eaten chocolate bar fell to the ground. And that was it. "Go ahead Mulch."

Mulch wandered on through the crowded streets of Haven, dodging swear toads and goblins along the way.

Holly kicked the chocolate bar in disgust." I don't get it.How is it that Mulch got out of jail early and became, well, law-abiding?"

Trouble shrugged. "Dunno."

**Hound Estate, Dublin, Ireland**

"So, he knows about the fairies?" Inquired Anastasia.

" I think so. There are only two things I'm not sure about: Who is Mulch Diggums? Or Holly Short?" Jacob sounded confused.

Anastasia shrugged, but Rebecca jumped. "Holly Short is the first female recon officer. Mulch Diggums is a kleptomaniac dwarf that was arrested quite a few times, but has helped with several Artemis Fowl incidents."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "You knew that Fowl knew?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Anastasia.

"Er, I didn't remember."

Anastasia snorted. Rebecca remembered everything.

"But now that you guys know, I think I know a way to hit the jackpot."

"Again," smiled Anastasia.

Jacob seemed curious. "How?"

"I'm just going to tell you two phase one."

"Which is?" Asked Jacob.

"Phase one is to gain Artemis Fowl's trust. And Jacob, youre the one that's going to do it. After all, you're both going to Saint Bartlebys, are you not?"

Jacob nodded. He'd learned long ago not to question Rebecca's schemes.

Sorry this chapters short, but Im having a BAD case of author's block. I've had this entire story planned through except for this chapter. Which is where you guys come in. I need something interesting to happen at Saint Bartleby's and Haven. Actually, that's the only reason I launched this chapter. Can you guys do something about my authors block problem? Everyone here seems to be very creative.


	7. Self destruction and suspicion

I got more reviews!!!

Eddy: Thanx.

Sincerity Inkwell: That's a good idea. I cant put it in this chapter though because I had an idea. But I can probably fit something in for a later chapter.

Erosgirl: Er. . . Rebecca and Jacob are sort of old characters for me, so Im sorry if I made it too confusing. Ill try to be more detailed in future chapters.

Saphire Dragon: I use my dads email so I cant email you. Sorry. As for the idea, I had something similar. But artemis is going to regain his memory in a different way.

Disclaimer: I do not own artemis fowl blah blah blah.

Chapter 7: Self destruction and suspicion

Ops Booth, Haven City 

Foaly smiled. He hadnt sent a virus sice he was an adolescent. And now his parents werent there to scold him.

Holly knocked at the door. Foaly buzzed her in.

"Well, your sure in a good mood she said. What have you been up to?"

Foaly whinnied in delight. "Someones been hacking into the LEP website."

"And your happy because. . . why?"

"No damage was done. All they did was research."

"Peculiar. I still don't understand why your happy."

"Well, it is peculiar, but that's not why. This person seemed to be particularly interested in Fronds tomb."

"Nobody knows where that is."

"I know. That's why its so peculiar. And guess where I traced the hacker to?"

"Rebecca?"

"Yep."

"So what did you do?"

"I sent a virus."

Holly felt a smile play across her face. "What kind of virus?"

Foaly smirked.

Clarissa Fayne school for young ladies 

Rebecca was in a horrible mood. She had been sent to the office for the eighth time that day. And it was only the first day of school.

The last time was because she was dripping blue paint all over the school grounds. That was how unpopular she was.

She turned on her computer, deciding that she would find some enetertainment in studying Fronds tomb.

This was a mistake.

The second she pressed the power button, a loud, booming voice said, "COMPUTER WILL NOW SELF DESTRUCT IN 5, 4. . ."

Rebecca jabbed at the power button. It made no difference.

"3,2. . ."

Rebecca pressed every key on the keyboard, but nothing stopped the voice. She had no choice but to duck.

"ONE." Computer pieces flew in every which direction, and there was smoke issueing from the table. Rebecca groaned as she picked up as many computer parts as she could. It was at times like these that she wished she had Jacobs inventing skills.

Her roommate, Karen, would be thoroughly angered if she saw this room. Rebecca purposely left a few sharp pieces in the doorway, hoping Karen would step on them. That would teach the snotty girl not to dump paint on Rebecca Hound.

Saint Bartlebys school for young gentlemen 

Artemis sat down at the lunch table and stared down at his lunch. Tuna salad, saltine crackers, carrot sticks, and freshly picked blueberries. Artemis ate his blueberries and one of the saltine crackers. The carrot sticks obviously hadnt been cleaned before they were served, and Artemis had seen people throw up from the tuna before.

He was walking towards the garbage bin when he saw Jacob. Jacob obviously suspected the tuna salad as well, because he hadnt even touched it.

"Good day to you, Artemis."

Artemis decided to ignore him and walked towards his table.

"Artemis, why do you sit alone?"

"I like my privacy."

"Oh? Well, then, I'm assuming you don't want me sitting by you?"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't."

Jacob sighed. "I was hoping that we could forget about our first meeting and start over. What do you think?"

"I think that you should leave me alone."

"You had said that you wanted help with an invention. . ."

"Jacob, I demand that you leave me alone."

Jacob could stand it no longer. "Why should I take orders from a stupid little boy who cares for nothing?"

"I have the highest tested IQ in Europe, Jacob."

"That's not what I mean. You may be smart, Fowl, but youre not very wise."

Artemis stormed off towards his table. Jacob stormed off towards his.

That night, Artemis got to know his new roommate. His name was Andrew. The boy was a mischief maker and could not even be bothered by Artemis Fowl. Which is why they were roommates.

Artemis tried to write a diary entry, but Andrew had tried to read it. Encryption, he said, how clever. "Now that I know the public key, I bet you I could find your private key." (For those of you who don't know much about encryption, the public key encodes and the private key decodes)

Artemis snorted.

"No, really, I can, see? "He pressed the number four and Artemis diary was in english. Artemis pressed the number one and it was encoded again.

Andrew laughed. "You have a diary? Man, _girls_ are supposed to keep diaries, not teenage boys!"

Artemis turned off his computer. He would have to remember to change the private and public keys more often.

Jacob was angry that night. Hed blown it. Artemis would never be friends with him now. He would just have to e-mail Rebecca telling her that it just wouldn't work. What was the worst she could do to him? They were miles away from eachother.

Jacob was pulling his computer out when his roommate walked in. His name was Aarron. He was a quiet boy who didn't bother anyone much but seemed to always have an annoying grin on his face. Jacob pushed his computer back under his bed and walked to the window. He really wasn't sure about Aarron.


End file.
